1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system and a method for operating the endoscope system, and more particularly, to an endoscope system and a method for operating the endoscope system that display an organ model image to which an endoscopic image is pasted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, endoscope systems are widely used in medical and industrial fields. For example, in an endoscope system in the medical field, an operator inserts an insertion portion of an endoscope into a subject and an endoscopic image obtained through an observation window provided at a distal end portion of the insertion portion is displayed on a display apparatus. The operator can perform an endoscope inspection by observing the endoscopic image displayed. The endoscope system can further record the endoscopic image. For example, a medical doctor can use the recorded endoscopic image of a lesioned part as part of clinical records.
Furthermore, capsule type endoscope systems have also been commercialized in recent years and when a patient swallows a capsule endoscope, the capsule endoscope picks up images of the inside of the body while moving through the body and records the images in the body.
In the case of the capsule endoscope, since an enormous number of images are acquired, there are proposals on techniques of extracting only images of a region to be observed such as a lesioned part from among many acquired images or techniques of generating images for diagnosis using high priority images based on characteristic parameters when pasting a plurality of images onto a 3D model as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-240000.
On the other hand, to observe a state of a lesioned part discovered in a preceding endoscope inspection, the endoscope inspection may be performed again or the lesioned part discovered in the preceding endoscope inspection may be treated using the endoscope.
Thus, the medical doctor enters into the patient's clinical records, the position of the lesioned part in an organ to be inspected discovered in the inspection. For example, when the organ to be inspected is a bladder, the position of the lesioned part is specified by placing a mark on a bladder development diagram (schema) described in the clinical records.